


It's Never Too Late

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, alcohol use, highschool reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: i live for jealous ben solo!!! he’s had this long crush on the reader and finally sees her at a high school reunion after 10 years and gets jealous when he sees rey try to flirt with her! but obviously the reader got eyes for ben





	It's Never Too Late

Ben is at his prom, and instead of dancing and enjoying with his friends, he’s sitting alone at a table, staring at the dance floor.

His eyes follow the movements of your body, the way you move to the rhythm of the music, the way the neon lights fall on the curls of your hair and how they bounce every time you jump.

With that blue dress, you look ethereal, luminous, like a nymph that has decided to come to the dance and grace everyone with her presence. While you are the sun that burns everything around you, he is a tiny star lost in the cosmos.

“Hey,” his brother Kylo arrives and sits down next to him. “What you doing?”

“Nothing,” Ben murmurs. He’s upset that Kylo came to interrupt.

“Nothing? Does nothing mean you’re harassing (Y/N) again? "Kylo asks with a mocking smile. He and his other brother Matt are the only ones who know about the crush Ben has for you. But Matt didn’t come, he preferred to stay at home playing video games.

"Where’s Sabrina?” Ben quickly changes the course of the conversation. He sees how your partner puts an arm around your waist. A blinding rage with no logic takes over him. If only he could be in his place, he would show you how you deserve to be treated.

“She’s in the bathroom,” Kylo replies. But returns to the attack. “You should talk to her.”

“And tell her what?” Ben scoffs. “Hey, (Y/N), I know we haven’t talked during all these years but I really like you.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, dude.” Kylo shakes his head and sighs. “Here comes Sabrina, see you later.” He gets up and goes to a girl,  he whispers something in her ear and she laughs.

Meanwhile Ben rejoices in his own misery. He enjoys the pain of knowing that he’s hopelessly in love with you and you don’t even know he exists.

“Whatever,” he thinks. “I won’t even remember her once I’m in college.”

* * *

_10 years later_

“Ben Solo!” A short guy exclaims when he sees Ben arriving. His name is Poe and he was Ben’s schoolmate.

“Hey, Poe.” Ben gives a warm hug to his friend and realizes that some gray hair is poking through his hair. But it doesn’t make him look less attractive, on the contrary. It gives him a certain air of seriousness that women like.

“How are you, my friend?”

“Good, good.” Ben watches the place and is almost full. It seems that all of his former classmates were able to come to the high school reunion.

“Glad you could come,” Poe says. “There’s a bar over there, you can order any drink you want.”

“Thanks, man,” Ben says and then Poe leaves. He realizes that he can’t recognize anybody or maybe it’s his nerves that are playing tricks on him.

His brothers couldn’t come. Kylo is with his 9-month pregnant wife, anytime his daughter will be born. And Matt is in Europe for work, he’s a video game developer of an important brand.

When he finds himself alone and uncomfortable, he directs his steps towards the bar. Maybe with a little alcohol in his body, he’ll be encouraged to talk to people.

“One whiskey on the rocks, please,” he tells the bartender.

With a drink in hand, Ben observes the place. There is a DJ playing music in a corner and people laugh and hug, happy because they meet again after so long.

Suddenly Ben hears a laugh that he hasn’t heard in ten years but that he recognizes instantly. With his eyes, he looks for where the laughter came from and finds you.

And it’s like Ben backed down ten years ago. Sure, your hair is in another style and you’re wearing more makeup. Besides that, your dress is not blue but black. But he thinks you look just as beautiful, he would even go so far as to say more. These ten years have been good for you and you have become a beautiful woman.

Ben sees that you laugh again and he realizes that there’s someone next to you. A girl with short hair. What was her name? Rita? No. Rey? Yes, Rey. Now he remembers that she was with both of you in high school.

She says something close to your ear and then strokes your hair. Ben grips his lips and tries to contain the anger that is born in his chest. Fuck Rey. With her stupid perfect smile and her sparkling eyes, full of life. Trying to flirt with you.

So concentrated is on his jealousy that he doesn’t realize that you look at him until it’s too late.

Ben is startled and takes his eyes off, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees you‘re approaching.

“Ben? Ben Solo?” you ask when you’re in front of him.

“Y-yes,” he hesitates. “And you’re (Y / N), right?” What a silly question. As if he didn’t know who you are.

“Yes, how have you been?”

“Uh, good, thanks and you?” Now he wishes he had taken more whiskeys. He feels his hands sweating and a sting all over his body.

“Mmm,” you tilt your head. “I don’t complain.”

“Do you want something to drink?”

“You wanna hear something funny?”

The two talk at the same time and laugh. Ben tries to be a gentleman and gives the word to you.

“You first.”

“Uh, okay,” you smile. “When we were in high school, I had this massive crush on you”

Ben can’t believe what he’s hearing. Did you feel the same as him for you?

“What?”

“Yeah, I know, embarrassing. I even waited for you to ask me for prom.”

”(Y/N), are you joking, right?“ There’s no way life can be this unfair.

"No,” you laugh. “I really liked you.”

“I love you! I mean, I loved you! ”

“What?” Now you’re the one surprised.

“Yeah, I was obsessed with you back in high school.”

“Why you never said anything?”

“I thought you didn’t even know I existed.”

“Oh … wow.” You remain silent, reflecting on Ben’s words. It’s funny how life works sometimes. The two liked each other but neither of you did or said anything.

An idea appears in Ben’s mind. Being in this place, with the music and full of people made him remember something. Something he didn’t dare to do ten years ago.

“(Y/N), will you dance with me?”

You look at him, with his hand lifted at you. He puts his glass on the bar and waits for your answer.

“Yes, Ben.”

He puts his hand around your waist and you lean on his chest. The DJ has put a slow and smooth ballad.

“I’m always going to regret not having done this to you at the prom,” he says.

“Ben,” you raise your head to look at him. “I think we might still have a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
